


Klaine's First Anniversary

by MyMuseMyrtle



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuseMyrtle/pseuds/MyMuseMyrtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kurt and Blaine celebrate the one year anniversary of their first epic kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine's First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written for Klaine Week 2012 - Day 4 - Klaine's Anniversary: This is full of Klaine cheese for their first anniversary (I couldn't resist). Enjoy! xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The song lyrics used are listed at the end.

Kurt woke up early and did not fight the smile that immediately spread across his face. His heart was already a flutter. Blaine had been his boyfriend for an entire year. That was twelve months of his best friend loving him and supporting him. He really didn't know how he had gotten so lucky, but he was grateful everyday that their love remained strong through every obstacle that got in their way.

He reaches for his phone and his smile widens as he sees that he already has one new text message from Blaine, sent at 12:01 am, of course.

_Happy Anniversary, Kurt! xo_

Kurt quickly types his reply:

_That was a wonderful way to wake up :) Happy Anniversary, Babe. I love you. K_

Kurt dresses quickly for school, choosing an outfit he is certain Blaine will approve of. He bounces downstairs. He double checks that the brownies he baked last night are still in tact. He had baked an extra batch just for Finn, in hopes that it would keep him away from the ones for Blaine. It seems that strategy worked, as he looked down at the six brownies remaining. Each one carefully decorated with a single letter or symbol: K + B, I "heart" U.

He loads the brownies and the small box containing Blaine's present into the car and drives to the _Lima Bean_. He picks up a medium drip and a non-fat mocha to go. He arrives at school with his treats and waits for Blaine at their lockers.

* * *

Blaine approaches Kurt slowly, his eyes drinking in every inch of his gorgeous boyfriend, who blushes adorably at the obvious attention Blaine his paying to his body.

"For you." Kurt hands Blaine his coffee.

"You're the best." Blaine looks quickly around the hallway, which is empty, and then kisses Kurt gently on the lips. Their early meeting time was certainly going to pay off.

"Happy Anniversary, Blaine." Kurt pulls back just enough so that his words form on the tips of Blaine's lips. Then he leans forward and deepens the kiss immediately. Blaine moans softly and pulls Kurt toward him, so their bodies are pressed together. They remain in a passionate kiss and embrace until the need for oxygen forces them apart.

"Happy Anniversary, Kurt." Blaine whispers against his boyfriend's neck, where his head is currently resting, trying to catch his breath and calm is racing heart.

Noises in the hallway quickly remind them that they are not in private and they reluctantly pull apart. Kurt uses the opportunity to give Blaine his brownies.

"You spoil me." Blaine teases, reaching forward with grabby hands. He glances down, sees the simple but heartfelt messages and flashes Kurt a mega-watt smile that causes Kurt's pulse to start racing again. Blaine then opens the package, grabs the K brownie and takes a bite.

"Oh god, you taste delicious." Blaine winks at Kurt and suggestively licks chocolate off his lips.

Kurt simultaneously blushes and laughs. He will never understand how Blaine can be both sexy and a huge goofball at exactly the same time. Not that he's complaining.

* * *

The rest of their day passes with sweet text messages and hand holding under the table at lunch. Kurt keeps his present for Blaine in his pocket all day, waiting for the right moment for them to exchange gifts, but that moment never arrives. At the end of the day, Kurt is surprised when he can't find Blaine. He thought they were heading to the Lima Bean after school, to recreate a few magical moments of their past year together.

He arrives at his locker and glaces up and down the hallway, but his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. He opens his locker on autopilot, distracted by Blaine's disappearance. His attention refocuses quickly when he sees a red rose with a small note attached to it. He immediately recognizes Blaine's handwriting and reads the note:

_Meet me where it all began._

He thinks for a few moments and then realizes that Blaine must mean _Dalton_. He quickly packs up his school bag, slams his locker shut and runs to his car. He drives to Dalton in a haze of excitement and anticipation.

Kurt parks his car and starts to make his way to the Tea Room where they had shared their first kiss and started their relationship. But he quickly finds himself surrounded by Nick, Jeff, Trent and Beatz, who wordlessly guide him toward the main entrance and the grand staircase, where in fact, it truly had all begun.

He chuckles to himself and starts walking slowly down the stairs. He hears Blaine's footsteps behind him and then his boyfriend, looking more dapper than ever in his old _Dalton_ uniform, brushes past him on the stairs.

"Excuse me." Kurt chokes out, wanting to play his part.

Blaine turns and smiles up at him. He pulls his hand out from behind his back and hands a red rose to Kurt.

"You had my heart from this very moment. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I'll forever be grateful that you were willing to wait for me." Blaine says, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I knew you'd be worth it." Kurt replies, his voice full of love.

Blaine reaches up and takes Kurt's hand and then they're running down the same hallway they did the first day they met. Blaine bursts into the Warbler's lounge and there are their friends beaming at them.

Blaine drops Kurt's hand and walks forward to stand at the front of the small group. Kurt hears the first note of the song and knows this moment, the first time he ever heard Blaine sing, is one of the most precious memories he has. Blaine hadn't known then that he healed a million wounds inside Kurt's heart with just the sound of his voice.

* * *

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

* * *

Kurt tries to hide his surprise when the Warblers stop singing before the song is over.

Nick hands another red rose to Blaine, who steps toward Kurt with the flower extended out in front of him. Then Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him out of the lounge and down the hallway again. This time they stop inside a plush sitting room, with leather couches and a fireplace. Kurt doesn't need to hear the boys singing the next tune to know what's coming...

* * *

K: _I wish I knew how_

B: _Your eyes are like starlight now_

K: _To break this spell_

B: _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

K: _I ought to say "no, no, no sir"_

B: _Mind if I move in closer_

K: _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

B: _What's the sense in hurtin' my pride_

K: _I really can't stay_

B: _Oh baby don't hold out_

K&B: _Baby it's cold outside_

* * *

They stop there. Blaine leans forward and kisses Kurt on the lips before handing him another red rose. "I should have known then, that you were the only one who had my heart."

Kurt tries to reply, but he's being pulled along again by Blaine and their friends.

"Now, my plan only works if you realize that I had to work within the limits of _Dalton_. So just picture this as _Breadstix_ on the night of your _Lonely Hearts Club_."

Blaine pushes open the door to Dalton's cafeteria and ushers Kurt inside. There's a small clearing where the Warblers assemble and Kurt takes a seat at the nearest table.

* * *

_I love you, I love you_

_I can't explain the feelings plain to me, so can't you see?_

_Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, now can't you see._

_Love doesn't come in a minute,_

_Sometimes it doesn't come at all._

_I only know that when I'm in it,_

_It isn't silly, no it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all._

_I love you_

* * *

The final _I love you_ is repeated by the Warblers as Blaine falls to one knee in front of Kurt and hands him another red rose. Kurt beams at Blaine as he adds the flower to the growing bouquet in his arms.

And then they're off again. This time stopping in the dance studio, where there is a wall made entirely of mirrors. Kurt is puzzled as Blaine stops them both, side by side facing the mirrors. Blaine locks eyes with Kurt's reflection and gives him a sexy face. Kurt bursts out laughing, but quickly regains his composure and responds with a sexy face of his own.

* * *

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

* * *

"I don't see any baby penguins in this room. Do you?" Blaine asks Kurt, as he arches one eyebrow.

Kurt blushes and shakes his head no. Blaine hands him another red rose and kisses his cheek.

Kurt knows where they're going next. This is the true moment, the one that changed everything for him, for them. Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt's waist as they walk down the hall and enter the Tea Room. The Warblers step just inside the doorway, while Blaine glides Kurt to the table where they had their first kiss. They each take a seat. The Warblers begin to hum softly, Kurt takes a deep breath and then fills the room with his beautiful voice.

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

* * *

Kurt was so lost in the love shining from Blaine's eyes, he didn't even realize when the Warblers left the room and he was singing all by himself.

Blaine places one hand on top of Kurt's and hands him a white rose with the other. "Kurt, I had been looking for you forever. It may have taken me a little longer than it should have to realize that I had found you, but now that I have, I am never saying goodbye to you."

Kurt feels the tears running down his face as his boyfriend echos the words that were said a year ago, and then again when Kurt needed to reassure Blaine that going to separate schools wouldn't change their relationship.

"Blackbird may have been my first moment...about you...but there have a been more every day since. You have given me the best year of my life and I hope that you will give me a hundred more." Blaine's eyes are teary as he leans forward and kisses Kurt, soft and slow.

They continue to kiss for a few luxurious minutes, enjoying the privacy and security that they always felt at Dalton.

"Blaine, this was an incredible anniversary gift. Thank you." Kurt whispers, his breath still shaky from all the emotions running through his body. He places his hand inside his pocket and feels a little silly about his present for Blaine, but he pulls it out anyway and sets it on the table between them.

"This is for you. Its simple and now seems inadequate compared to your serenades. You know, for someone who once told me he was terrible at romance, I can't really think of anything that could top today's performances." Kurt says sincerely.

"Well, I can think of something that just might, uh, top this." Blaine winks suggestively at Kurt and squeezes his hand.

Kurt blushes and smacks Blaine playfully on the arm. Blaine laughs loudly in response, always loving how easy it is to get a rise out of Kurt when he implies anything sexual.

"We'll just have to save that for later." Blaine leans forward and whispers seductively in Kurt's ear.

A shiver runs down Kurt's spine as he tries to regain his focus on Blaine's present. He pushes the box toward Blaine. "As I said, its simple but it is a Kurt Hummel Original, so I really hope you like it." Kurt's words come out quickly, he feels nervous as Blaine unties the gold ribbon on the top of the box.

Blaine is giddy with excitement as he lifts the lid off the box. He peers curiously inside and gasps. His face breaks into a wide grin as he turns toward Kurt again. "I love it. And I love you for making it."

Blaine reaches his fingers into the box and pulls out the red and blue striped bow tie. As soon as he touches it, he knows that Kurt took an actual Dalton tie and stitched it himself into the bow tie.

"I just, I thought, it seemed like a really good representation of our first year together." Kurt says quietly, unsure if Blaine understands how much love and patience went into his gift.

"Kurt, its perfect. Thank you." Blaine loosens the Dalton tie that is currently around his neck and pulls it off over his head. He then replaces it with the bow tie.

"How do I look?" Blaine asks Kurt with a goofy grin on his face.

"Like a teenage dream." Kurt replies. He leans forward and kisses Blaine forcefully.

They both pour all their passion into the kiss. There is one year full of love behind them and they make a silent promise that there will be no end to the days and weeks and years to come ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics used:
> 
> "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry
> 
> "Baby Its Cold Outside" by Dean Martin
> 
> "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney (with a slight change from "she" to "he")
> 
> "Animal" by Neon Trees
> 
> Blackbird by the Beatles


End file.
